


Artwork for 'Fate's Road' by taibhrigh

by danceswithgary



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Case Story Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'Fate's Road' by taibhrigh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate's Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792045) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



Alternate

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fate's Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792045) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
